Tithi
Titi is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legend Blader, specificallly a Solar System Blader, representing Venus. His ancestor first appeared in a flashback in The Legend of Nemesis' Revival but made his official appearance in The Lion Going Into the Wilderness. His Beyblade is Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. Character Design Anime In the anime, Titi has a Mesoamerican look, which relates to his Beyblade Death Quetzalcoatl, being based on a Mesoamerican deity. Titi has purple hair with three pink pigtails. He appears to be very short and wears a beige poncho with a green line and white circles and tassels around the bottom. On his poncho, he can use adjustable strings to tighten or loosen his collar to his favor. Titi also wears a pair of beige boots, and tends to wear a Mesoamerican mask. Titi has darkish brown skin and appears to wear the same headpiece as his ancestor who owned Death Quetzalcoatl originally. He has light blue eyes, and bears green facepaint under each of them. Ancestor Titi's ancestor (like all other Solar System Blader ancestors) appears very similar to the anime version of Titi, except he does not have three pink pigtails and he wears gold armor with a white cape. Manga Titi looks vastly different than his ancestor compared to the rest of the Solar System Bladers. He appears to clad in a magician-like attire with a long triangular purple hat with red highlights. He has a long green coat, with a yellow undershirt, with small objects on them. He has bulky long sleeves with a giant brown staff of some kind. Titi also has paint on both cheeks. Personality Titi is a very shy person. He was scared when Kyoya and Yu were chasing him and has never seemed to have a friend in the past. Despite his shyness, Titi is a very powerful Blader, being a Legend Blader at that. Overall, even though Titi is shy, he can be very powerful in battle when he needs to. History Titi's Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl, was passed down to him from his ancestor. In the past, Titi tried to have a BeyBattle with other Bladers but they were scared away due to Titi's mask. Titi also ate the food from the Bladers that were scared off. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury In The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, Titi's Ancestor was seen in a flashback, amongst the Solar System Bladers sealing Nemesis away and running in another flashback. In The Lion Going Into the Wilderness, Titi made his debut spectating Kyoya and Yu battle, but in a way that he could not be seen. In The Monster's Identity, Titi intercepted a battle between Kyoya and Yu and became chased by them in the process. Kyoya and Yu finally caught up to Titi and was unmasked, telling them who he was and what he was doing, as well as revealing his Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl. In Quetzalcoatl, the Venus God, Titi will face off with Yu in a battle. Manga Metal Fight Beyblade 4D In The Genius Blader, King, Joins In!!, Titi defeated Da Xiang Wang in a battle and was seen amongst the finalists of the Ultimate Bladers Tournament. In Ultimate Bladers, Chapter 5, Titi was seen sitting on a ledge, watching Ginga and King's battle. Gallery Anime TitiLooking2.PNG|Titi watching Kyoya and Yu battle TitiLooking.PNG TitiMonkey.PNG 130 14.jpg TitiRunning.PNG|Titi running TitiMask.PNG 130 12.jpg Tv1318117193187.jpg Tv1318117194677.jpg Tv1318117183688.jpg Tv1318117288985.jpg|Titi with Death Quetzalcoatl Maru1318117298961.jpg 130 15.jpg 130 16.jpg Tv1318117494941.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Titi.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png Ancestor UnnamedPurpleHairedLegendBlader.png|Titi's Ancestor launching Death Quetzalcoatl MysteryBlader1.png|Titi's Ancestor in a flashback Manga Titi.png|Titi in the manga Titi2.png|Titi skipping away after defeating Da Xiang Wang in their battle Titi3.PNG|Titi posing Titi4.PNG|Titi sitting on a ledge, watching Ginga and King's battle Category:Anime Category:4D Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Legend Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Metal Saga